User talk:Seddie=Pie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddie=Pie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 22:57, July 2, 2011 Hia! I *love* your username and your avatar! And your sister's name is Kayla? How awesome is that! (Well mainly because that's my name!) Uh oh... hurricane's happening....scary... anyway... hi.TheSeddier200! Talk to me! 03:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Awhh,thanks! Yupp I do love my pie! Yeah thank god I'm not in it though. Are you? If so stay safe!! Seddie=Pie 04:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) hey back! :D Hey Kinley! :D that's an awesome name! :D i just go by Cupcake on here, for security reasons. ahaha. :) that, and that i love being called cupcake. xD anyway, you seemed cool on chat, also! :D it was pretty awesome that we liked all the same HP ships! :) did you say you like Spam, or not? :o haha chat was so chaotic that i wasn't sure who was talking to who, most of the time. xD anyways, i hope we can be friends, too! :D CreddieCupcake 22:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha really? i love it. xD of course, i don't really like mine either, so i understand. xD pie, it is! :D I really love Spam. xD the age difference doesn't really bother me, although it's a ship i'd be sort of weirded out if REALLY happened in the show, or in real life. o.o but at the same time, i know a lot of people with bigger age differences than that, so i don't mind very much at all. :) I can at least see where people are coming from when they say they ship something, but i don't ship everything. :o for one thing, i only ship het couples, so nothing like Cam or Fencer or Spibby as anything but friendship, for me. :) i ship all friendships, though. haha. :) the romantic pairings that i ship are: Carly/Freddie (of course xD), Bam (Brad/Sam), Spam, Sibby, and Gelanie (Gibby/Melanie xD). :) i also kiiind of like Barly (Brad/Carly). :) ahaha, it's my second choice if Carly and Freddie never get together. :) i think these are mostly in order, except Gelanie, because i'm not sure where to put it on my list, yet. xD i just recently started shipping it. :) i ship Sibby, but i don't exactly expect it to happen. xD i just feel like it would be cute if they were hinted at or something, because they seem like they could be a really funny couple. xD i think i like Gelanie better though, so i'll have to reorder that, i guess. xD CreddieCupcake 22:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha, for real! :D we're like the sweets club or something. xD i definitely like Spam better than Sibby! :) i thinkk my order is like this: 1)Creddie (of course xD) 2)Bam 3)Gelanie 4)Spam 5)Sibby :) i don't really count Barly, because it's a secondary ship. xD if that makes sense. but if i had to count it, it would probably be number 6 on the list. :) it would be cute, but i'd be sad because i wouldn't have Creddie. xD Haha, i love Gibby, but i agree that he wouldn't make a good boyfriend. xD Yay, non-Cibby-ness! :D xD i dislike Cibby a lot. xD although it would be funny as a joke. people take it too seriously, though. haha. :) i LOVE Cam friendship and Fencer friendship and Spibby friendship and Seddie friendship, and all the other friendships. :) haha, i just don't ship anything girl/girl or boy/boy. i'm a Christian, and it goes against my beliefs. :) i'm not rude about it, though. :) ahaha, Gelanie makes me super happy. xD my friend SeddieLove4Ever and i have been thinking about making a page for it. xD but since they never met, there wouldn't be a whole lot to put on there. xD i have this theory (which i know isn't true, but it's fun/funny to speculate xD) that every time there's been a cute Sam/Gibby moment, it was Melanie in disguise. xD it's really stupid i know, but if you want a far-fetched theory, that one's pretty amusing to go with. xD i've never really liked Felanie all that much, but it wasn't bad. xD it just wasn't my thing. i like couples that have been friends forever before they got together. :) particularly if the guy's liked the girl for an insanely long time. thus, my love of Creddie and things like it. xD CreddieCupcake 00:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC)